Epic Sirtaki
(Ubisoft Club) |artist=The Bouzouki's |year=2014 |mode=Trio |dg= / / |nogm=2 each |dlc = May 23, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JD2016) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty=Hard |effort=Moderate |mc = JDU 1A: Gold 1B: Sienna 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue |pc= / / |gc=Lavender/Cyan/Red |lc=''Instrumental'' |pictos= 53 |nowc=Sirtaki |audio= |perf= Julien Durand (P3) |dura = 2:13 |kcal = 22.2 }}"Epic Sirtaki" by The Bouzouki's is featured on , , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of three men. All three of them wear light blue Greek traditional outfits, and different colored hats which are attached with tassels of varying colors. P1’s hat is candy pink, P2’s hat is sky blue, and P3’s is red. Sirtaki coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Sirtaki coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Sirtaki coach 3 old.png|P3 (Old) Sirtaki coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Sirtaki coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Sirtaki coach 3.png|P3 (Updated) Background The background is a theater for a show. The ground is wooden. There is an ocean mural as well as some cutout waves. The building on an island in the far background switches during a break and never returns after that. The second scene shows a Greek statue and a huge tree. The end of the routine shows a curtain call, which confirms that the dancers were dancing on a stage. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine. The following shows how each Gold Move should be carried out for each of the coaches: Gold Move 1 *'P1:' Spank your left foot. *'P3:' Done similarly to P1's Gold Move, except this time, raise your left arm. *'P2:' Squat down and close your arms. Then, open both arms out and jump up, kicking with your left foot. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Kneel on your left knee and open your arms. *'P2:' Stand on both of your feet and throw your arms out. *'P3:' Done similarly to P1's Gold Move, but in the opposite direction. Sirtaki gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Sirtaki gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Sirtaki gm 3.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Sirtaki gm 4.png|Gold Move 2 Sirtaki gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Sirtaki gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Sirtaki gm 3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Sirtaki gm 4.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following mashup: *''Born This Way'' (Triplets) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *This is the first non-recycled completely instrumental song, along with Tetris in the same game, since the launch of colored lyrics in the main series. *'' '' was one of the few songs in to have been revealed only in the tracklist reveal, without being leaked by official sources or revealed through a preview gameplay. *The track was used as background music in the Just Dance UK video titled "Reading Tweets and Comments!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2aw-KU6ZN4 *Part of the soundtrack is used in the ''Sirtaki'' routine in the Just Dance Machine on . *In , the artist s name is translated to " , which means "Band Buzouki". *A Party Master Mode was planned for , but the idea was ultimately scrapped. Some data for it can still be found in the files. *In the version, when the curtains close at the end, P3 s foot is in front of it for a second. *The album coach was not edited to remove the white fade at the end on and , unlike other routines from and . Gallery Game Files Sirtaki_cover_generic.png|'' '' Sirtaki cover albumcoach.png| /''2016'' album coach sirtaki_cover_albumbkg.png| album background sirtaki banner bkg.png| menu banner Sirtaki map bkg.png| map background Sirtaki cover.png| cover Sirtaki cover@2x.jpg| cover Sirtaki cover@2x nowc.png| cover Sirtaki_Cover_1024.png| cover Sirtaki p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Sirtaki p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Sirtaki p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Sirtaki pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms background 4.png|Background element 1 In-Game Screenshots Sirtaki jd2015 menu.png|''Epic Sirtaki'' on the menu Sirtaki jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sirtaki jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sirtaki jd2016 load.png| loading screen Sirtaki jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) in the menu Sirtaki jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sirtaki jdc score.png| scoring screen Sirtaki jd2018 menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Videos Official Audio Epic Sirtaki (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Epic Sirtaki - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "Epic Sirtaki" - Just Dance 2015 Epic Sirtaki - 舞力全开：活力派 Epic Sirtaki - Just Dance Now Epic Sirtaki - Just Dance 2016 Epic Sirtaki - Just Dance 2018 Epic Sirtaki - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2015 NOGUI Epic Sirtaki Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Epic Sirtaki References Site Navigation Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Julien Durand Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette